


A Glimpse of Tomorrow

by CalicoLynx



Series: When We are Walking together in Glory Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gift Fic, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Platonic Soulmates, buried trauma issues, happy birthday lar, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoLynx/pseuds/CalicoLynx
Summary: Sometimes trauma we thought we were over reappears when we least expect it. Tobio discovers this during the fight with Shouyou over changing their quick attack. The fears can be hidden deep inside until the right moment triggers them. As the fight drags on, Tobio worries he will lose Shouyou as a soulmate. Can they work it out, or will it be as Tobio fears?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Series: When We are Walking together in Glory Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Glimpse of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokubroya (liarielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [paint me in trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074648) by [dinomight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomight/pseuds/dinomight). 



> Happy, happy birthday Lar, my dear. I hope it is a fabulous day of birth, and that you enjoy this additional scene from Glory. =) 
> 
> this fic is set in the Glory universe. ^^
> 
> (I have no idea how it inserted a link into my fic but... alas. idk how to get it out either xD)
> 
> I have a discord [here](https://discord.gg/fPk2W7Y)  
> My tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/faelwenholdsthelight)

Tobio isn’t the only extremely excited player to be on their way back to face Nekoma again. Shouyou is practically bouncing off walls, the enthusiasm for seeing his soulmate on the other team infectious. 

Tobio himself is both looking forward to getting to know the other team more, as well as facing off against such incredible players. It was concerning that they wouldn’t pass their exams and be able to go, but he finds himself reasonably confident with the help of his team in studying. 

He believes he can do it, his team believes he can, and so he does. 

With all of them having passed their exams, Tanaka’s sister gives them a ride to the camp. Shouyou is practically vibrating the entire time, much to everyone’s amusement. Conversation flows naturally, from everything to why they started volleyball, to favorite foods, and even what they hoped to gain from the training camp. 

Tobio finds himself liking Tanaka’s older sister, despite the fear her driving instills in him. He’s never been in a car with such a speedy driver before. 

The ride seems to fly by, and he’s relieved when they arrive at the training camp. He might enjoy conversing with Saeko, but he prefers if he never ends up in a car piloted by her again. 

The game they join in once they are ready goes well, but to Tobio’s confusion it seems like something is bothering Shouyou. He questions him but Shouyou brushes it off, saying it's nothing. 

He tries to ignore it, but it’s hard for him... to watch him enthusiastically make friends with the new player on Nekoma. Tobio did his best to shove it from his mind, going and settling with Daichi and the rest of the third years. 

It only grew worse the next day, to Tobio’s extreme frustration. The game against Nekoma isn’t anything like he’s expected or made plans for. The new middle blocker changed the entire flow of the game. Worse, he could apparently block their quick attack. 

It begins to unravel, exploding when Shouyou went after the same ball as Asahi and caused a collision. Blood boiling, Tobio scolds him, but it feels hollow. 

Feelings shift to betrayal when Shouyou tells him point blank that he wants to hit the quick attacks with his eyes open now. He wants to change everything  _ now? _ In the middle of a game, when they need to be using every single skill they already have to try and succeed. This is  _ not _ the time to be changing things, to do so would spell certain doom. 

Tobio shakes his head. 

“I won’t toss to someone who’s not going to hit it, Shouyou. This is not the time.” 

He hopes Shouyou will listen, but it is not to be. Instead he holds his ground, as stubborn as a dog hanging onto a bone it found. Tobio isn’t going to convince him, no matter how he might want to. 

Stomach sinking, he turns back to the game, trying valiantly to shove the familiarity of the situation out of his mind. This isn’t like middle school, it can’t be. He can’t do that again. 

An attempt is made to shake it off, but the rest of the game does not go well. The entire team has been affected by the tension, it’s an itch that can’t be eased. They aren’t supposed to be at odds with each other. It feels wrong in ways Tobio can’t quite manage to explain. He hadn’t quite realized how much he’s come to treasure and rely on his team until that’s pulled away. 

The discussion with Suga and Shouyou does nothing to make him feel any better. Shouyou continues to refuse to listen to reason, he won’t even look at Tobio now. A gentle touch from Suga leaves some soothing calm behind, but it’s hard to think past the stress of being at odds with one of his soulmates. 

He hasn’t been in this position since… well. Since back then. 

They play against  [ Fukurōdani ](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Fukur%C5%8Ddani_Academy) with Narita, but the knife’s edge of tension among the teammates remains. 

There’s some hope when Shouyou asks him to set for him back at the school, but that’s quickly squashed. Tobio is seriously struggling to understand why Shouyou wants to change everything  _ now _ , when they are so close to their big competition. 

It pinnacles in a fight that leaves Tobio both hurting and fragmented, a broken, jagged piece rubbing painfully against old wounds. There is a numbness as he faces the reality that his worst nightmare might be happening again. He just hopes it doesn’t result in him losing the entire team. He’s not sure how he could stand staring at blankness where there was once color ever again. 

The turmoil is bad enough that when he spots Oikawa ahead of him while he’s walking, he doesn’t hesitate before going after Oikawa, requesting his help in figuring out his problem. His issues with him aside, he immensely respected Oikawa and his ability to bring the best out of his teammates. 

Oikawa’s replies are sarcastic, but useful in their own way, and Tobio leaves with new things to think over. He doesn’t notice the completely confused Oikawa he’s leaving in his wake, focusing as he is on his issues. 

Despite his efforts, the rift between him and Shouyou grows, and he finds himself fearfully checking the marks to make sure they haven’t faded. The entire team has come to notice his stress at this point, and offer what comfort they can. Gentle moments of pressing marks together, the third years regularly checking on him… these things help but they don’t solve his main struggle. 

He’s standing in the bathroom, staring in the mirror to ascertain the mark’s continued existence when he’s suddenly not alone. 

“Tobio, why are you looking in the mirror like you expect to be eaten by it?” Shouyou’s voice is entirely unexpected. Eyes widening, he whirls around to look at him. 

“I.. I’m not. Just… making sure.” Tobio hates how his voice shakes. 

“You were touching our soulmark when I walked in. Why?” 

Tobio looks everywhere except at Shouyou. “Just… checking.”

“You… checking? Why would you need to che-” Shouyou abruptly stops, eyes widening in realization. Softer, he continues. “You expect it to go away don’t you? To disappear because we are fighting?”

Tobio’s shoulders slump. “Yes. Why wouldn’t it? I am not making you happy, and you are mad at me.” 

“Tobio, look at me.” There is no question to Shouyou’s voice now, only quiet demand. Tobio does, flinching at the multitude of feelings he can see displayed there. “Tobio, soulmates fight sometimes. It’s absolutely not possible to go through life and never disagree. But I will  _ never _ , absolutely never forsake our soulbond over a fight. You are my best friend, and that isn’t changing. I am not them, the team is not them and  _ we are not going to leave you _ . Got it?”

Emotions slam into Tobio, a gale tugging at him and taking his breath away. Tears sliding down his face, he ends up slumping against the wall, sitting on the floor, burying his face in his hands so Shouyou maybe wouldn’t notice them. 

He did though, gently pulling his hands away and enveloping him in a tight hug, resting his head against Tobio’s so their marks were touching. 

“I’m sorry Tobio, I didn’t mean to ever let you get the impression I was so mad at you I didn’t want to be your soulmate anymore. I’m not gonna stop loving you, I promise. I may get mad easily, but I’m not that fickle in caring for people. You are one of my soulmates, and that’s important to me.” 

With the resonating warmth from the marks and Shouyou’s voice, Tobio found himself believing it, perhaps for the first time since that ball hit the floor way back then. 

It is an incredible feeling, the feeling of being loved even through the rough times. 


End file.
